


Solitaire

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: As well as play the piano, Boys In Love, David can sing, Fluff, Jonas is a G, Kissing, M/M, Matteo thinks David is the best singer ever, Only Matteo and Laura know this, Smut, cute boyfriends, fluff & smut, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: “Don’t look at me!” David whines, standing in front of his mic while Matteo watches. The blonde can’t help but smile, covering his eyes with his hands. “Danke” He says, smiling.





	Solitaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hang out at David’s flat, and can’t help but ask about the piano.

“David, does Laura play?” Carlos asks, pointing his beer at the piano in the living room. “Uh, nein” He responds, taking a sip of his beer trying to end the conversation there. “Do you?” Jonas asks, curious as to why the piano is there. “Ja, babe you want another beer?” He asks, Matteo nods knowing that his boyfriend doesn’t like playing unless it’s in front of him or his sister. When David returns, all the boys beg for him to play something. “Nein, I’m not good” David responds, just wanting his friends to drop it already. 

“Guys, just drop it okay?” Matteo finally says, everyone taken aback by his tone. “Sorry, we just—“ Abdi begins, David cutting him off. “It’s fine, I just don’t like playing in front of people. Well, except for Laura and Matteo. But, I’ll play something” He finally caves, David sets his beer down on the coffee table and sits back down at the piano. Matteo notices, as soon as David plays the first cord. “I didn’t smoke no grass today, but that’s cause I’m the one on stage” He sings, his fingers playing the familiar tune that Matteo has heard many times before. “But who am I to take, what makes you feel this great” He continues, becoming one with the music. The smile never leaving his face. 

“But please enjoy the show” David finishes while pointing at his boyfriend. “Last night at the concert the audience, it flickers. They’re lighting up like Christmas, but still that greens not for me” 

“I’m not narcissistic, I’m just high off the music. And I don’t wanna miss it, but I wouldn’t stop you” David sings softly, finishing up the song. 

He opens his eyes to gage the boys’ reaction. “That was amazing!” Jonas exclaims, everyone agreeing. “You got a voice, dude” Abdi comments, David thanks them but denies their statements. “Shut up, you’re amazing baby” Matteo tells him, David getting up from the piano and sitting himself down in the blondes lap. “Is that song by AJR about me?” Matteo jokes, “Ja” David laughs out as a response. They boys don’t seem to understand the joke, “Was?” Carlos asks. “We met because I offered to share my joint with him, and he said yes” Matteo begins, “I don’t really like to smoke weed, but I wanted to be with Matteo so I smoked it with him” David finishes. Their friends just ‘awe-ing’ at the story, making the couple laugh. 


End file.
